Mi inmortal
by Hessefan
Summary: Pese a todo a Hinamori no le gusta que hablen mal de Aizen-"taichô", y tiene sus motivos. Lime.


_**Disclaimer**_: Bleach no me pertenece, de ser así no estaría haciendo un fanfic, todo de Noriaki Kubo.

_**Advertencia**_: Lime (casi pasa desapercibido)

_Respondiendo al reto n°43: Marioneta._

_http: /retosilustrados. foroes. net/retos-sueltos-f17/n-43-marioneta-t1000. htm [Junten los espacios para poder acceder]_

_

* * *

_

**One Shot / PDV Hinamori**:

* * *

Tuvieron que transcurrir varios años para que lograse ver todo con más claridad, aunque algunas cosas aún siga sin comprenderlas del todo he logrado ver la verdad, a la que por tanto tiempo me negué, fue un golpe duro, tuve que madurar a las apuradas sin treguas ni clemencia. Nunca nadie me preguntó si quería que fuese así, pero sé que el camino se lo traza uno mismo.

Y hay muchas razones por las cuales no me gusta que hablen mal de ti, más allá que sé y reconozco que tus actos te hacen meritorio del desprecio, ellos nunca te conocieron.

No de la manera en la que yo lo hice.

Pese a que sé que ni siquiera yo he logrado estar cerca del verdadero Aizen, una parte de mi comprende que, a la vez, logré ver más allá de la fachada.

Y aquí, sola en el escuadrón, en el habitáculo que compartí tantos momentos a tu lado entiendo todo esto con una claridad que me abruma.

No, Aizen-taichô, ellos no te conocían, ni yo, pero me consuela saber que detrás de toda tu locura alcancé a rozar el Sôsuke benevolente.

Y es hoy que todo encaja como una pieza de rompecabezas, es hoy que puedo unir los puntos y mirar hacia atrás. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas que antes no, comprendo muchas de tus palabras, de las conversaciones que hemos mantenido.

Siempre has tenido una extraña manera de comunicarte conmigo, siempre que hablabas había mensajes detrás de simples palabras.

En ese momento no lo pude ver.

—"_No soy para ti, Hinamori_"

_No soy para ti_… Sonó tan extraño en su día, empero ahora interpreto tus intenciones, y una sonrisa surca mi rostro.

¡Tú mismo me advertiste! ¡Tú mismo trataste de protegerme!... de protegerme de ti mismo, y yo tan ciega, tan enceguecida por esa admiración, mezcla de amor y devoción.

Adoraba pasar horas a tu lado, contemplándote escribir, tú tan ensimismado en dicha tarea y yo como mera espectadora. Tu afable rostro cobraba una seriedad pocas veces vista, no obstante de vez en cuando elevabas tu mirada como si estuvieses asegurándote de que yo seguía allí, y me regalabas una sonrisa.

Siempre fue así, siempre mirabas hacia atrás o a tus costados para cerciorarte que te seguía, aun sabiendo que lo hacía día y noche como una sombra porque parecía haber nacido para eso y no era capaz de hacer otra cosa más que seguirte.

Seguirte como una chiquilla enamorada. Tu reías enternecido, aunque yo creía no ser evidente parecía llevarlo tatuado en la frente.

—"_No soy para ti, Hinamori_"

No lo entendí, o no quería entenderlo, una parte de mí siempre aspiró poder ser tu refugio, quien lograse abrir todas las puertas, conocer todas las caras.

Quería tus palabras de aliento, tus palabras de amor, tus abrazos, tus besos, tu cuerpo y toda tu persona, cerca de mí, muy cerca, por y para siempre.

Qué hermoso es el amor de juventud, un amor torpe que todo lo cree, que te sumerge de lleno en un cuento de hadas. Eras mi príncipe, mi rey, mi Dios, gobernabas sobre mí y yo me dejaba caer rendida bajo tu yugo porque sencillamente esa era mi felicidad.

Amar, odiar, padecer, llorar… Con una intensidad conmovedora, con una fuerza extraordinaria.

Y ¿sabes? nunca más volví a sentir así, nunca más volví a amar, odiar, padecer y llorar con tanta intensidad como en aquel entonces.

¿A alguien le importa? Nadie sabe ni una cuarta parte de todo lo que has hecho por mí, bueno y malo. Nadie sospecha de que forma me has mellado, ni de las cosas que he hecho por ti ni de todo lo que he callado.

Porque tanto tiempo a tu lado aprendí a leer entre líneas tus palabras, a ver detrás de tus amables ojos, los tonos de voz que empleabas, hasta la forma de caminar y de moverte. Eras enigmático para mí, pero no tanto como para los demás.

Me creen tan tonta… Sí, lo fui, pero porque quise. Y no me arrepiento, ni un solo día, porque sé que puedo morir en paz sabiendo que he amado, y eso no lo puede decir cualquier persona.

El amor de juventud es tonto y es intenso, y ahora siendo un poco más adulta caigo en la cuenta de que nunca más volveré a sentir así.

¿Debo echarte la culpa? Tal vez sí, me has abierto los ojos de una cachetada, pero por eso mismo, por las heridas de antaño, te agradezco. Sé que vivo, sé que siento, y eso no se compara a nada.

Porque del dolor y de los errores, se crece y se aprende, mucho más que de la alegría y de los aciertos.

Por supuesto que nadie conoció al Aizen que yo conocí, eras tan dulce como manipulador, tan considerado como mentiroso, y eras mío. O eso quería creer yo. Tú, en ese entonces leías en mis luceros mi devoción hacia a ti, y si no le he contado a nadie a través de todos estos años es porque sé que te juzgaran una vez más, que creerán que te aprovechaste de eso.

Luchaste contra mí, intentaste por todos los medios no ceder, pero yo logré vencer todas las barreras o tú me dejaste, no lo sé, pero comprendo que quisiste cuidarme de ti mismo, sabiendo de antemano que en un futuro no muy lejano las heridas serían más profundas y peores para mí.

Me besaste en el pasillo, según y en palabras tuyas porque yo estaba esperando ese beso, quizás sí, es cierto, pero no fui yo la que te besó, podíamos estar horas discutiendo al respecto pero fuiste tú.

Admito que yo di el primer paso, abrazándote con temor al rechazo, con duda; no quería ser tan osada o faltarte el respeto, tú solías dejarte envolver por mis brazos, un cariño rayano lo fraternal pero yo ya no podía esconder lo mucho que ansiaba más de ti.

Descubriste así que era una niña muy tonta e inocente, es verdad, lo era; pero no podía tampoco luchar contra esa necesidad que crecía día a día en mí. Si tú me besaste o yo fui la te besó, careció de importancia con el tiempo.

Poco a poco comencé a ganar terreno, a colarme en tu vida, a saber más de ti, de tus gustos, tus disgustos; era arduo, de alguna manera u otra esquivabas tu pasado, tus temores, tus fantasmas, pero yo me armaba de paciencia y a tirabuzones lograba descubrir pequeñas cosas que hacían un todo.

Y sé, que pese a eso, nunca llegué a estar cerca del verdadero Aizen. Te notaba cansado, tus ojos agotados de tanto aparentar, tu voluntad flaqueaba por efímeros instantes ante mí y te dejabas ver tal cual como eras, pero cuidadoso: no revelabas nunca nada que pudiese comprometer la admiración que yo sentía hacia ti porque sabías que si lo hacías corrías el riesgo de perderme para siempre.

Tonto, en ese entonces yo hubiese matado por ti.

Sí tan sólo me lo hubiese pedido, y te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho. Hasta en eso me protegiste; intentaste mantenerme al margen, intentaste mantenerme tal cual como era, la tonta e inocente Hinamori que todos conocían.

No me tocabas, no me mellabas de manera visible, no eras invasivo pero lentamente fuiste ocupando un espacio importante en mi vida, y esa necesidad que crecía tan fuerte dentro de mi no me dejaba pensar con claridad.

Quería ser tuya por el estúpido motivo de que temía, te apartases de mí. Lloré cuando te negaste, lloré en mi orgullo, porque me había entregado en bandeja de plata para ser rechazada. Supongo que en su momento debiste haberte dado cuenta de lo que implicaba para mí entregarte mi cuerpo.

Había sido un gran paso.

Sin embargo, cuando te revelé mis razones y mis miedos, tú te limitaste a reír como única respuesta; ¡qué coraje me embargo entonces! no le veía lo gracioso. Los roles estaban invertidos, yo era la despechada, la desesperada, la que clamaba más del otro y tú, todo lo opuesto.

Olvidé que eras mi capitán, olvidé que te tenía respeto, olvidé quien eras y de pura furia te arrojé todo el contenido del tintero.

Tu haori, empapado del liquido negro y espeso; tu mirada, ahora sobria, posada sobre esa mancha; tus brazos abiertos, la sorpresa. Te sorprendió que yo hubiese reaccionado así, tu querida marioneta, tu tonta e inocente Hinamori, quien era incapaz de llevarte la contraria.

—Hinamori —pronunciaste serio, yo estaba petrificada, porque recién caía en la cuenta de lo que había hecho. —¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —cuestionaste como si no lo notase.

—¡Aizen-taichô! —balbuceé desesperada, tomé unas servilletas que estaban junto a la taza vacía del té que te había preparado con tanto amor e intenté limpiarte con toda la veneración y el respeto que te tenía, y que por ese ínfimo instante había olvidado.

Creí que me odiarías, que me dirías algo que me desarmaría por dentro, que desde entonces me tratarías de otra forma, pero notando mi turbación sonreíste abiertamente para darme la paz que tanto requería, y una risa copó mis oídos, llenando cada recoveco de mi trémulo espíritu.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? —volviste a inquirir con gracia—Me has arroja tinta porque… —parecía que no podías creerme aún capaz de eso—porque no quiero hacerte mía.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y tú no dejabas de reír con soltura, como pocas veces te había visto reír. Me veías como una chiquilla enamorada y no más. Yo ladeé mi cabeza, algo insultada, pero en contradicción sintiendo que no tenía derecho a ser yo la ofendida. Me sentía, en verdad, humillada.

Me tomaste sin previo aviso entre tus brazos, sentí mi mejilla dar contra tu pecho y el latido de tu corazón. El calor de tu cuerpo y el perfume que emanabas eran un bálsamo para mí, siempre lo fue.

Me tranquilicé, para escuchar tus motivos:

—¿Sabes, Hinamori-chan? —Murmuraste en mis oídos—Si fueras una chica cualquiera, créeme que ya lo hubiese hecho pero… eres "_Hinamori-chan_" —dijiste con ternura, separándome un poco para ver mi rostro humedecido.

No querías lastimarme, recién te dabas cuenta no sólo de que me querías, sino de lo mucho… y hasta parecías impresionado y algo entristecido por el detalle. No querías quererme, no te convenía quererme o encariñarte conmigo.

Pero lo hiciste y por eso mismo no supiste aprovecharte de mí, de mi vulnerabilidad, de mi entrega hacia ti. Al menos hasta la semana siguiente; quizás necesitabas de ese tiempo para hacerte a la idea de que no te dejaría en paz, te quería y yo cuando quiero… _quiero_.

Fuiste dulce, fuiste cálido, fuiste cuidadoso y fuiste fuego. Sentí derretirme sobre ti, entre tus manos. Esa noche, con vergüenza pero felicidad, me desnudé completamente ante tu presencia, tu sonrisa amable se hizo presente cuando notaste mi nerviosismo y buscaste calmarme con una caricia que no hizo más que estremecerme.

Te desnudaste para quedar en igualdad de condiciones, te miré con reparo, era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo, y no cualquiera, sabía que eras uno de los solteros más codiciados en toda la Sociedad de Almas, y estabas a punto de ser mío y yo tuya.

Un reflejo tonto de mi parte: me cubrí con mis manos, pero tú, con toda naturalidad, me ayudaste a acostumbrarme a mi desnudez y a no temerte. No te tenía miedo a ti, sino a la situación. Te tomaste tu tiempo, me besaste de pies a cabeza y me enseñaste a mí a hacerlo contigo.

Tu aroma aún me persigue, puedo sentirlo más no puedo describirlo ni dibujarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo alguien puede describir el olor del jazmín o de la tierra humedecida por la inminente lluvia? Es imposible.

Tus manos me recorrieron entera, las mías hicieron lo mismo contigo pero con torpeza y una infinita curiosidad que te daba entre ternura y ardor, podía ver en tus ojos el deseo, que por primera vez que no me veías como una chiquilla.

Y sobre tu cuerpo, sentada sobre ti, sintiendo como me sostenías entre tus poderosos brazos fui tuya, me uní a ti; el miedo cedió dando lugar a la necesidad, a la curiosidad, a eso nuevo que estaba sintiendo, pero no sólo a nivel físico, había algo más, algo que sobrecogía mi corazón, inundando cada rincón de mi ser.

Hoy en día me río con las frases armadas del estilo "_tocar el cielo con las manos", "hacer el amor_", pero Dios, puedo jurarlo, lo sentí, no sólo mi cuerpo, sino mi alma, y fue tan poderoso ese amor creciendo en mi interior que me largué a llorar; tú te asustaste, creíste que me habías hecho daño, me recostaste sobre el tatami y me investigaste con preocupación.

—¡Es que soy muy feliz! —dije cual estúpida que era.

Ahora me río al traer ese recuerdo a mi mente pero, en ese momento, lloraba, de pura y autentica felicidad, y tu reíste con mesura porque no podías creer que mi amor hacia ti, mi devoción fuese tal que escapaba a cualquier suposición que hubiese hecho antes al respecto.

Fue tu turno. Un instante. Luego me confesaste, en varias oportunidades, que conmigo no necesitabas demasiada estimulación y que si esperabas, era por mí. Supongo que el morbo ayudaba, la idea de la niña inocente que se entrega sin reparos al hombre de sus sueños.

Y es que yo no sabía decirte que no, no quería decirte que no. Adoraba sentirme tuya, aprender de ti al arte amatorio y llevarlo como un secreto.

Según tú para que no hablasen de mas y mi reputación no se viese manchada. Yo lo hacía por ti, no quería que te juzgaran, eras tan querido en el _Gotei Trece_, tan respetado, no sabía qué postura adoptarían si se enteraban de nuestra relación.

Entonces tú colocabas una muralla entre los dos, éramos amantes y uno sólo a la noche o cuando se podía, el resto del tiempo guardábamos apariencias, incluso entre nosotros estando a solas.

Ahora entiendo porqué tenías tanto miedo de enamorarte de mí, porqué colocabas esa barrera infranqueable: El amor nos hace débiles, dependientes, vulnerables. Cualquiera diría que nunca me amaste pero yo lo sé, yo sé que me quisiste, y que trataste de protegerme hasta un punto, pero era yo la tonta que no veía esto y que luchaba contra la corriente, sumergiéndome en ti, buscando la manera de estar cerca de ti.

Tú nunca me trataste mal, nunca me humillaste, nunca elevaste tu voz ni mucho menos fuiste capaz de mostrarte agresivo conmigo. Tu forma de manipularme y golpearme era silenciosa y letal. Siempre terminaba haciendo lo que tú querías; sabías qué decir y cómo decirlo para que yo corriese a arrojarme a tus pies, clamando una redención o un perdón innecesario, por una falta inexistente.

Eras el maestro del ardid y me tomó años aprender a interpretarte correctamente. Eras falso, tan falso como la eternidad a tu lado que me jurabas dar, eras cínico conmigo y con todos, pero con el correr del tiempo dejaste de surtir el mismo efecto en mí que al inicio. O de eso trataba de mentalizarme para esconder las heridas ante el mundo.

Tratabas a Shirô-chan con camaradería pero no te agradaba que yo estuviese cerca de él, tal vez porque temías que al relacionarme con los demás descubriese tu juego, no lo sé, ahora cavilo al respecto.

No te gustaba saber que pasaba tiempo con él, yo creía que era por celos, más ahora lo entiendo: Shirô-chan tenía capacidad para darse cuenta de las cosas, temías que yo le contase a él sobre temas que preferías mantener en secreto.

Yo te juraba y perjuraba que no le contaba a nadie y tú, con una sonrisa, decías creerme.

—¿Irás? —fue tu pregunta esa particular tarde.

Yo te respondí con duda, sabía que no querías que fuera, pero era el cumpleaños de Shirô-chan y quería saludarlo. Me dabas la espalda, practicando la caligrafía pero sin prestarle verdadera atención, tus sentidos estaban puestos en mi respuesta.

—Hoy quería hacer algo especial.

Eso surtía un efecto inmediato en mi, solía acceder, caer en tus redes, pero ese día no, era el cumpleaños de Shirô-chan. Intentaste convencerme de otra forma, pero otros de tus ardides tampoco funcionó.

Supongo que te desesperó ver que por primera vez no tenías poder sobre mí; por única vez conocí el Aizen del futuro, el inclemente, el despiadado. Me tomaste de las muñecas y me dijiste con dureza "_No irás_".

Notaste mi estupor, el miedo desprenderse de mis ojos, mis lagrimas y mi decepción, era una faceta tuya que hasta entonces había estado oculta, enseguida reparaste en el pormenor, buscaste compostura, dar con el Aizen falso, me pediste perdón, me dedicaste palabras falsas de comprensión, me autorizaste a ir, pero… me quedé a tu lado, porque te veías tan triste, tan solo, tan agotado de fingir ser alguien que no eras.

Otros de tus ardides, y ese funcionó, porque yo no podía luchar contra la imagen de mi capitán desconsolado, aunque supiese en el fondo que era una manera, ya mil veces usadas, para lograr tu cometido.

Tonta… era una tonta, pero era tan feliz a tu lado; a mi manera, a mí retorcida manera. ¿Un amor enfermo? Quizás lo era; tal vez no era amor sino pura admiración y no más. Me necesitabas junto a ti porque alimentaba tu ego, porque daba calor a tu alma, porque podías encontrar un refugio en mí cuando te sentías tan cansado de ser el benevolente "_Aizen-taichô_".

Te veías entonces, por ese efímero momento, tan indefenso; pero no lo eras, vaya que no, y aunque no quise ver al monstruo que se escondía en ti, aunque tú mismo te viste muchas veces asequible y dispuesto a quitarte la máscara ante mí, yo no lograba ver más allá.

Tu fingida muerte me desequilibró, tu zanpakutô clavándose despiadadamente en mi me ayudó a darme cuenta de que el amor, sencillamente, no existía, era una quimera, absurda e inalcanzable. Más yo sabía que detrás de toda esa crueldad había un Aizen diferente, ese que me acunaba por las noches y vigilaba mi sueño.

Ante los ojos de los demás eras un Aizen, ante los míos eras otro. ¿Debo odiarte? En su momento, luego de la batalla, creía que sí, que debía hacerlo para lograr sobrevivir, pero me resultó imposible, nunca he odiado nada ni a nadie, ¿Cómo hacerlo contigo?

Por eso no me gusta que hablen mal de ti; todos creen que enloquecí, y es un poco cierto eso de que me has marcado de por vida, ya no veo todo color de rosa, he dejado de ser la crédula e inocente Hinamori que conociste en su momento.

Tú me hiciste así, me moldeaste a tu antojo.

Pero por todo eso te estaré eternamente agradecida, las heridas que me has dejado, en el cuerpo y en el alma, duelen, como nadie jamás logrará siquiera intuirlo, pero me han ayudado a crecer, a hacerme fuerte. Hoy en día ya no soy la Hinamori que todos conocían, me hice un poco más dura, más fría, pero mis valores son más fuertes: Valoro la amistad, por encima de todo, porque Shirô-chan, Kira, Abarai-kun y un millar de personas más me han soportado a lo largo de todos estos años, y aunque sé que ellos aún no logran entenderme, no me importa. Nunca seré capaz de contarle nuestro secreto, no quiero, más allá de darles un motivo nuevo para juzgarte, quiero que eso sea mío, personal, íntimo.

Fuiste mi verdugo pero también mi salvador, me salvaste de mi misma. Ahora no confío tan ciegamente en las personas, ahora los golpes duelen menos y ahora encuentro más motivos para sonreír y valorar la vida.

Y aquí, encerrada en la habitación del quinto escuadrón, rodeada de recuerdos que me atan a ti siento que es hora de dejarte ir; hace tiempo que lo decidí pero parece ser que es tu recuerdo el que no se quiere ir. Me acosa por las noches, me hace llorar.

A veces estoy bien, a veces te olvido, pero otras veces, como hoy, no puedo evitar evocarte en mi memoria. Siempre supimos los dos que yo nunca podría olvidarte, el primer amor nunca se olvida, menos uno tan intenso. Arguyo que incluso de vieja no lograré borrarte de mi mente, ni tampoco lo pretendo; ya he dejado de intentarlo.

A veces te agradezco por todo lo bueno que me has dado, a veces te aborrezco por todo lo malo, porque pesa más, porque quiebra, porque me doy cuenta de que tengo reacciones o pensamientos que no los tendría de no ser por todo el daño que me has causado; pero aunque siga intentándolo no logro odiarte. No encuentro razones valederas para hacerlo.

Y seguiré defendiéndote ante todos, seguiré pidiéndoles que no hablen mal de ti. Yo soy la única que puede hacerlo, la que tiene el derecho, _la que te conoció sin conocerte del todo_.

Serás mi inmortal, permanecerás por siempre en mi memoria, tatuado en la piel y está bien, yo te lo permití y no me arrepiento, ni un sólo segundo. El dolor en mi corazón pesa, no tanto como la soledad en la que me has sumido pero sé que me espera algo mejor, quiero creer que hay algo mejor aguardando por mí.

Seguiré en la espera, cayendo diariamente en esta difícil dicotomía de no saber si te aprecio o te desprecio, si agradezco o desagradezco lo que me has dejado. Has sido mi verdugo, cierto, y también mi maestro, nadie me ha enseñado tanto de la vida como tú, y en tan corto tiempo, a puros tropiezos.

¿Soy quien soy gracias a ti? Tal vez, quiero creer que no, que yo elijo mi propio camino, y con toda sinceridad si he de poder volver el tiempo atrás tomaría las mismas decisiones, malas y buenas, porque me hacen quien soy.

Aprendí que la maldad y la bondad son relativas, que el bien y el mal no existen, que las personas toman decisiones en consecuencia de las circunstancias en las que están envueltas… que pueden amar, odiar, sentir, equivocarse y padecer por ello; pero en resumen: vivir. Moriré sabiendo todo esto y nadie jamás podrá quitarme lo aprendido, lo padecido.

Gracias, Aizen-_taichô_, por lo poco bueno y por todo lo malo que me ha legado.

* * *

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_Muchas gracias por leer n.n_

_¡Es un crimen! Sólo tres historias de esta pareja de las cuales una es drabble, la otra viñeta y la otra… no sé, todavía trato de averiguar que es :P. Una pena, ya que esta pareja es muy canon . Bueno, no, Kubo nunca la plantea así pero… esperaba encontrar mucho más fics._

_Espero que éste no haya quedado muy Ooc, aunque… con sinceridad, no me importa xD Necesitaba hacer este fic así, tal cual como la ven, me he quitado una gran mochila de encima. Al que le guste bien, y al que no, lo siento x`D, salió así porque de otra forma no podía escribirlo._

_5 de mayo de 2010_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
